ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoons Unite!
Cartoons Unite! is a crossover American animated series airing on Cartoon Nickelodeon Network. Info An evil threat arrives to destroy the multiverse, so Spongebob, Bugs Bunny, other heroes and some villains work together to stop the threat. Characters Heroes Cartoon Network *Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dexter and Dee Dee's Mom and Dad, Monkey *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Boomer, Butch *Ed, Edd (Double D), Eddy, Kevin, Sarah *Johnny Bravo *Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy *Weasel, Baboon *Samurai Jack, Aku *Courage, Murial, Eustace *Robot Jones *Numbah One, Numbah Two, Numbah Three, Numbah Four, Numbah Five *Grim Reaper, Mandy, Billy, Irwin *Hector Con Carne, Major Dr. Ghastly, Boskov *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost *Ben Teenyson, Gwen Tennyson, Maxwell Tennyson *Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Edurado, Coco, Frankie Foster, Cheese *Yumi Yoshimura and Ami Onuki *Rodney J. Squirrel and Andy Johnson *WolfBoy, Element Girl, Moonstone Voltage *Lazlo, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Raj, Clam *Chowder, Mung Daal *Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, Bubbie *Agent Foxy, Pounce the Cat *Juniper Lee *Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bumblegum, Ice King *Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Anais Watterson, Nichole Watterson, Richard Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald, Carrie Krueger, Banana Joe, Miss Simian, Nigel Brown *Steven Universe, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot *Bigfoot, Alien, Nessie/Loch Ness Monster (The Cryptids), Mothman, Chupacabra, Albino Bigfoot, Albino Nessie, Dr. Turbo, Angel the Bald Eagle, Dr. Sal, Layla the Hawk *Uncle Grandpa, Belly Bag, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Clarence, Jeff, Sumo *Billiam Williams, William Watterson *Grizzly, Panda, Ice Bear, Nom-Nom, Chloe *Prohyas, Vambre, Grup *Eric McEdderson, Claire the Ghost, Brandon Hemperger, Michael Stedee, Emily McEdderson, Brittney Hemperger, Coco the Pug, Melissa, Brody Malo, Byron Devlin, Darcy Hari, Kevin Turpin, Mr. Williams, Rekah, Christopher Tally, Llamy the Llama, Trixie (Eric and Claire) *K.O. *Vincius, Tom *Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Battra Warner Bros. Animation *Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Tweety, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Marvin the Martian, Roadrunner, Wile E. Coyote *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig, Elmyra Duff *Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner *Pinky, The Brain *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid *Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, Terra, Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo *Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Spike, Tyke *Droopy *Romeo, Juliet, Fruity *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred Jones, Daphne, Velma *Bunnicula, Chester, Harold *Mega Man, Pac-Man *Collin the Speedy Boy, Flappy McFinger, Jasmine Todd, Laney Jefferys, Wesdragon, Bryte, Eli, Fang Suckle *Junior, Tulip, Alpha Wolf, Beta Wolf, Pigeon Toady *George Doggie, Linda Doggie, Tyler Doggie, Karen Doggie, Robbie Doggie, Jillian Doggie, Kevin Doggie, Wendy Doggie, Joe Doggie, Melissa Doggie, Sam Pussycat, Bobo Pussycat, Ricky Mouse *Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Golden Freddy *Junior Stork, Tulip, Alpha and Beta Wolf, Pidgeon Toady *Mark the Enderman, Minka the Creeper, Squid the Squid, Lord Zombie, Anne the Skeleton Nickelodeon *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Sandy Cheeks, Sheldon Plankton, Gary the Snail, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, King Neptune, Flying Dutchman, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy *Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil Deville, Angelica Pickles, Kimi Finster, Dil Pickles, Susie Carmichael *Rocko Wallaby, Spunky, Hether Wolfe *Velocity, Elisha, Shunky, Nancy, Kristina, Monkey Prison Warden, Willie the Gerbil, Loch Ness Monster (V:TDHS) *Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, The Gromble, Zimbo, The Snorch *Daggett Beaver, Norbert Beaver *CatDog, Winslow T. Oddfellow, The Greaser Dogs, Rancid Rabbit *Ren Hoek, Stimpy the Cat, Powdered Toastman *Zim, GIR, Dib, Gaz, Professor Membrane, Mrs. Bitters, Tak *Timmy Turner, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Vicky, Trixie (Fairly OddParents), Chester, AJ, Jorgen Von Strangle, Mr. Crocker *Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 *Rudy Tabootie, Snap, Penny Sanchez *Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Weezer, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Goddard, Bolbi Stroganovsky *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Vlad Phasmius *Aang, Katara, Sokka *Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Hovis, Human Kimberly, Katilda *Gatopardos the Cheetah, Skylos the Dog, Gata the Cat, Sfika the Wasp *Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Bessy, Mrs. Beady, Farmer Buyer *Ned "Needle" Ramos, Susan the Ice Cream Lady, Mr. Dark *Mittens the Cat *Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Chief, Keswick *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, April O'Neil, Splinter, The Shredder *Harvey Beaks, Fee, Foo *Lincoln Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Lily Loud, Clyde McBride, Bobby Santiago, Ronnie Anne Santiago, Charles, Cliff. Walt, Geo *Flytrap, Nina, Spinolord *Bunsen, Mikey, Amanda *Occhi Rossi, Ronzio, Spikes, Razorz *Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Bowser, Toad, Yoshi *Toby *Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows, Baron Vain *SpongeBeck SquarePants, Tina, Aisha, Crystal, KittyPuppy, Ren Jr. and Stimpy Jr., Adams and Will Beaver, Rocky Both *Jack Jackson/Gobob, Grandmaster Vang, Aura the Fairy, Loikarmaa the Dragon, Naien the Human/Dragon hybrid, Wiken the Shadow Goblin, Blut the Ugly Villager *Jace Williams, Abigail Slicer, Jackson Bush, Eddie Strike Villains * The Destroyer * Brimstone, Baylee, Malware, Lexi, Horace, The Dark Humans * Skulker, Technus, Ember McLain * Peppy Lion, Jaguar Episodes List of Cartoons Unite! Episodes Trivia * Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Crossover Television series